


The Soldier's Chase

by rosalyn_shields



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Killing, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalyn_shields/pseuds/rosalyn_shields
Summary: This is for JTargaryen18′s Haunted House 2020 Challenge on TumblrThe Premise: A celebrity haunted house for charity will be open one night only, Halloween night. You spent days trying to get a ticket online for the event. Thanks to a bad day on Halloween, you get there only a minute before the line closes. You’re the last person to go in and thinking that’s either really bad (everyone is tired or would be in a hurry to see you out) or really good (maybe you’d get some extra time with the one you came to see).You are never seen again.While you are walking into the Haunted house... HYDRA is using Halloween to bring forth Captain America's Mate but it just so happens that the Avengers were attacking the base at the same time. You escape. Once Steve realized who they had... he immediately went on the hunt. The allure of having someone that is HIS and his alone is too tempting. So, you are in an alternate universe scared out of your mind in the woods being stalked by a predatory Captain America... who also happens to be a werewolf.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 68





	The Soldier's Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/gifts).



**Y/N**  
You were running late. This was particularly annoying as you were on your way to a haunted house event in your area. It's a one night only charity event that you had spent days online trying to get a ticket for. Once you heard that Chris Evans was going to be there dressed up as Captain America you had to get tickets. Steve Rogers is quite the weakness for you, and you couldn't resist seeing Chris Evans rockin' the Cap look.

Of course, everything had to go wrong today, normally you love Halloween but sadly you had to work that day. It has been the most stressful day filled with pointless meetings and small talk. You should’ve just taken the day off. From the moment you arrived you were running behind schedule which lasted all day. By the time you were finally able to leave work you were almost two hours behind your normal schedule.

This only left you two hours to get changed and drive the hour to the haunted house. You can only pray there wasn't a lot of traffic because while normally it didn't take long for you to get ready you wanted to be perfect. The Haunted house rules wouldn’t allow you to wear a costume which was a shame since you had a few amazing costumes that would have gone perfectly within the Marvel Cinematic Universe but you had a few things that would work in a pinch.

You could have gone with a 1940’s type of outfit that you knew would have made quite an impression on Steve Rogers. You figured that most of the other women who paid to see Captain America would go that route not thinking that you guys weren’t meeting the actual Steve Rogers. Who knows what was to Chris Evans’ taste? So. Instead, you decided to go with something similar to SHIELD Agent’s tactical outfit. 

It wouldn’t scream costume and it made you feel sexy and badass and that's all that really mattered. Black long sleeve under armor shirt with a form fitting leather vest over it, black tactical pants and belt with black combat boots. If it had been a straight up costume you would have added a fully equipped utility belt and shoulder and hip holsters fully equipped with fake guns. Maybe you would have also sewed on a SHIELD patch or something as well.

It was all pretty easy to move in and it was both airy enough to keep you cool but heavy enough to keep warm if need be. Since it wasn’t a costume you settled for your normal outing stuff as you are a lone female heading to an event alone in the city. It was probably overkill but you packed a couple of knives, a combat knife in each boot and pepper spray in your left front pocket. Along with your ID, phone, keys and a couple of pens 

Hopefully, they don’t have a metal detector because explaining why you have knives on your person would probably be difficult. They weren’t large knives, but people tend to get touchy over that sort of thing. It was all for self-defense, you were one of the few that got self-defense classes that included close quarter combat and weapons. All in all, you managed to get out on the road within 45 minutes but knowing your luck today traffic was going to be insane.

Traffic was insane. What would have normally been an hour drive max took almost an hour and a half. You managed to arrive at the Haunted House event minutes before they close the doors. It was pretty clear you were the last person there, which is either really bad because it's possible everyone is tired or in a hurry to see you out. Or really good and maybe you’d get some extra time with Chris Evans as Captain America. _Swoon._

“You barely made it in time, I was about to close up.”

“Sorry, traffic was insane. Oh, here is my ticket.” you reply as you show your phone for the electronic ticket to be scanned.

“Ah, you got the Captain America package. Go ahead, you should be able to get some one-on-one time with Chris Evans.”

“Great. Thanks.” You replied, shoving your phone in your side pocket.

As you walk through the doors (thankfully no metal detectors) you start to look around, you can see each room of the Haunted House was carefully constructed for each celebrity and their special characters. You kind of grin as you spot Henry Cavill as Geralt of Rivia and Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes. If you had time you would stop by their rooms as well but for now you wanted to see the man you thought of as your Captain.

As you get closer to the Captain America room you could feel the anticipation rising, you had been looking forward to this since the first Captain America movie came out. You had always felt connected to Steve Rogers and you had no idea why. So, you resolved to meet Chris Evans and hopefully get over this strange obsession with Captain America. As you walk into the room your eyes widen as you take a look around. 

It looks like a HYDRA facility that is in the process of being raided by the Avengers. You could see Chris Evans standing alone. He was leaning up against a control panel in his full Captain America gear causing your heart to skip a beat. As you started to walk closer to finally meet him you started to feel woozy. It was as if each step you took was being weighed down and your vision started to blur. As you reach Chris Evans darkness overtakes you.

Chris Evans' mouth drops open in shock as he watches the girl in black disappear before his eyes just as he took a few steps towards her so he could talk to her. He brings his hands up to rub at his eyes figuring it was just a figment of his imagination. The Halloween spirit messing with his mind. It isn't till the next day when he hears about Y/N Y/L/N missing from the Haunted House charity event from the night before on the news that he started to truly freak out.

~~~~~  
**An Alternate Universe**  
The doctor sighed deeply as he watched the last of equipment being set up. They had one shot at this, using a combination of science and magic to accomplish their goals. They are planning to use the magic of the full moon of All Hallows Eve plus the use of The Foster Theory which is portal technology to acquire an incredibly special person. A Mate. More accurately the Mate of Captain America. A Mate, a valuable asset. Once they have the Mate they can truly begin. 

She would be the perfect undercover asset once they get her to comply. She would be the perfect subject to be brainwashed and secretly embedded within the Avengers. As a bonded Mated pair, they can have quite a bit of control over each other and not just emotionally. The Mate of Captain America under the control of HYDRA can accomplish much in HYDRA's name. First things first they need to bring her here, possibly through time and space. 

It doesn’t matter from what time or from what country or dimension as long as they get her. They could not fail, they needed her for their plan to work. The doctor gives a self-satisfied smile as the last component is completed. All they have left to do is wait for the moon to be full. Then, they can flip the switch and say the words then she should appear. If she doesn't arrive then they have to wait another year for the perfect conditions to try again. The time has come. 

The moon was full. The lead Agent walked up to the portal and nodded to the scientist. He started the scientific portion to make the portal and he proceeded to say the words that would focus the portal on the good Captain's Mate. At first the HYDRA scientists watched the alternate dimension taking notes on Subject M's world. Then the lead Agent gave another signal and they fine-tuned the portal to just their future asset. 

They observed her long enough to realize where she was headed as they spotted him. She was about to meet with the Captain America of their world. They couldn't allow that to happen. They focused the portal again to get in as close as possible. The lead Agent nodded again at another agent. The new Agent prepared to grab Subject M once the portal was close enough. As she got closer to Captain America, they could see her clearly feeling the effects of the portal. 

Once she was about 5 feet away from Captain America the unknown Agent's hand shot out. It went through the portal and grabbed the girl just as she fainted backwards. She fell back into the portal landing right into the waiting Agent's arms. They succeeded. All their planning and preparing. They succeeded! They brought Captain America's Mate from another dimension. Now all they had to do is prepare for Subject M to wake up so they may begin their good work. 

Perhaps, she would be cooperative, but it was unlikely that the Mate of Captain America would be willing to follow HYDRA's plans. But with brainwashing much could be accomplished. Y/N woke up completely disoriented and confused with her head pounding. He hands went straight to her pounding head refusing to open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was seeing the handsome face of Chris Evans before nothing. _Did she faint?_

She didn't even get to meet Chris! The thought that perhaps he was still around you caused you to gingerly open your eyes. You winced as you took in the bright lights. Well, it looked as though you were still in the Haunted House. More specifically in the HYDRA base looking room. Which meant Chris Evans could still be there. You couldn't believe you fainted. You stop your rambling thoughts as you finally take note of your surroundings. 

Your eyes narrow as you finally notice the dozen men and women surrounding you all wearing the HYDRA uniform. You also noticed the hard examination table you were laying on with distaste. _What the fuck?_ You thought.

"Ah, Subject M. You are awake. Thankfully, the interdimensional travel didn't knock you out for long."

"Wow, you guys are really playing up the whole HYDRA costume. Also, my name is Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N." You informed him sitting up. You were amused and impressed at their dedication to their costumed personas.

"Ah, Miss Y/L/N. I have some bad news. We are not playing it up as you so eloquently stated."

"What?" You asked. You were very confused.

"You are in fact here because we brought you here."

"Okay… where exactly is here then?"

"You are in HYDRA facility 7-5 Alpha but to be more direct you are actually in an alternate universe.

"In an alternate universe? You are fucking with me, right?"

"No. I am in fact not fucking with you," the HYDRA goon replied mockingly. 

He then made a hand gesture to another Agent who started up a machine. A portal opened up. You gasped as the portal proceeded to show you Chris Evans frantically looking around before rubbing his eyes as the Haunted House closed. You could see the clear differences between the Haunted House room and this one. There, you could tell the HYDRA Base's so-called equipment was fake. 

"Why am I here?" You asked. 

It was vastly different from where you were now. Everything was real, the equipment, the portal. Everything. You swallowed the lump of fear as you shifted your legs. You moved both of your feet slightly. It was a very natural movement that looked like you were just shifting around or twitching. You noted the feel of the knives that were still in your boots. They didn't pat you down, they just laid you on the examination table.

"We have brought you here from your universe as you are the Mate of a high-profile target."

"Mate… what the fuck are you talking about?" You exclaimed.

"Ah, you must not have Mate's in your world. 

"No, HYDRA dick face. We do NOT have Mate's in my world."

"Subject M, you will show some respect, or you will be punished as needed." He growled waiting for acknowledgement at your nod he continued. 

"What do you know of werewolves?"

"That they don't exist… They are fictional beings that can typically transform into wolves. They have supernatural strength and healing factors. Depending on the lore they can have special powers. It would be really fascinating except they do NOT exist."

"In our world, werewolves exist. You Mate is one of the most powerful werewolves in our world and you my darling girl is his mate. His true mate.”

“His Mate? His true Mate? I don’t understand.”

"In our world a Mate is precious. Your perfect match in every way. Your mate can influence almost everything about you. You would do anything for your Mate. Mate bonds cannot be broken."

“How could I possibly be someone’s Mate? I’m not a werewolf.”

“In your world? No. In ours? Perhaps. Perhaps not." The goon shrugs. 

"No matter, you are his Mate my dear and we have you. You will be our most valuable asset. Once you are prepared you will be given to your mate then you two will bond and then HYDRA’s plans will begin.”

"So, who the fuck is my high-profile target of a Mate?" You ask, making sure to bring your hands up to mimic quotations around the word Mate.

This is fucking bullshit. Sounds like they intend on giving me to some random guy to basically be raped to cement this Mating bond so they can control him through me.

"Why, you were already on the way to see him in your world. His name is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."

" _Captain America?!?_ Captain America is a werewolf?" You exclaim just as a huge explosion goes off shaking the base. 

"Sir, the Avengers have infiltrated the base." 

"Agent 37, take Subject M out of here. Take her to safe house 9-3-5 Charlie. They must not retrieve her."

"Yes, sir." Agent 37 replied before grabbing your arm to lead you out of the base. His grip was tight as he started to drag you through the halls. You could feel the walls shake with each explosion as they got closer. You don't know much about this world, but you had to escape. You do not want anything to do with the so-called unbreakable Mate bond.

While you don’t exactly mind the idea of fucking Steve Rogers you _had_ to get back to your world. You doubted he’d ever let you leave. Another explosion rocked the base causing the agent to lose his grip on your arm. You acted fast. You bent down to grab both knives from your boots before lunging forward in one fluid motion stabbing the agent with both knives. The wall behind you exploded giving you a way out straight into a forest. 

Shoving your knives back into your boots you ran.

~~~~~

 **The Avengers**  
The fight was brutal as HYDRA agents fought in mass doing everything, they could delay the Avengers. After a while Iron man and Captain America made it to the Control Room. Iron Man focused on taking out the HYDRA agents as Captain America was trying to protect the main console. He was still rusty on most modern technology, but they seemed hell bent on trying to destroy this particular equipment. It didn't take long for the final agent to go down.

"Guys, as soon as you're done clearing the place head towards our position. I'm going to go through their tech and hopefully I'll have some information by the time you're done."

Steve watches as Tony steps out of the Iron Man suit and starts to work on the slightly mangled console. Steve managed to keep the damage to a minimum when the scientists tried to destroy it, but it still had sustained some damage. Steve kept watch as Tony worked with his shield at the ready. They had cleared most of the base but there could still be HYDRA Agents out there waiting to ambush them. 

It took Tony a little while to properly hack into the HYDRA network as some of the more sensitive components were destroyed in the struggle. Tony gasps in shock as he reads some of the doctor’s notes and starts to frantically look for the digital recordings that the doctor referenced. He didn’t want to tell Steve what they were up to until he could verify if they managed it or not. IF they managed it, he needs to know what happened to her, to Subject M. 

“What are we looking at Tony? What were they trying to accomplish?"

“Steve. You need to look at this.” Tony tells Steve with a note of urgency in his voice. 

"What is it Tony?“ Steve asked. He then proceeded to put his shield back onto his back harness.

"Tony, what's going on?" Natasha asked as she walked into the room followed by Clint.

“From the looks of things, they were trying to bring someone over from what looks like another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Clint asked.

"How is that even possible?" Natasha asked.

"They were using a combination of The Foster Theory and for lack of a better term magic."

"The use of dimensional energy similar to the Bifrost plus an added magic celestial event…" Thor started.

"Such as a full moon on All Hallows Eve?" Clint asked.

"I know not of this All Hallows Eve, but a full moon would suffice as a celestial event." 

"So, it's possible?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, it's possible." Thor informed the group.

"Who were they-" Steve started before shaking his head and continued, "-did they manage it?" 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out but… Fuck. Looks like they managed it. Fuck."

"What is it Tony? Did they bring back the Red Skull, Hitler or something?"

"No. Maybe it's better to watch the surveillance footage as I try to explain."

"Explain what? Friend Tony." Thor asked as he landed softly in the large room.

"Before I have you guys look at this surveillance footage Steve you need to know… "

"Know what? Tony?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, Tony. You are starting to scare us."

"Keep in mind she came from another dimension…"

"Tony cut to the chase, you're stalling." 

"Steve, looks like they found your mate. Your perfect mate and brought her here from another dimension."

"What?!?" Everyone exclaimed.

Steve stood there in shocked silence as he took it in. His Mate. _His._ Mate. His _Mate._ He just couldn't believe it. His Mate, who is from another dimension. He had to find her. He needs her. She would complete him. She would be the missing piece. His missing piece. The one thing that is his and his alone. He needed her. He needed the bond. They had to bond. A werewolf without a Mate is a loose cannon, the Mate-bond will stabilize him in every way he needs.

He couldn’t wait to have her in his arms. To bond. To cover her in his scent and be bathed in her scent. To be inside her, to fill her up. He was going to fuck her until she was covered in nothing but his scent and cum. He couldn’t wait to taste her and have his face covered in her juices. He bets she tastes delicious. He was going to fuck her so hard and so good that she’ll never think of leaving him.

"Show us the surveillance footage Tony. If they managed to bring her here. Where is she?" Natasha asked. Tony nodded before starting the security footage.

They all watched silently as the HYDRA soldier adjusted a machine and said some words before a portal opened. Tony made sure to take mental notes of this alternate universe that Steve's mate came from. They needed to know as much as they could especially if she wanted to go back. The HYDRA Agents did some fine tuning of the console causing the picture to change within the portal and a female came within view. 

They all assumed that she must have been Steve's Mate. Steve's Mate walked into what looked like a Haunted House. The portal was adjusted again and they all silently watched as she walked through several exhibits. Tony found it fascinating as he spotted a few movie characters for their world as well. They all gasped in surprise as they spotted a man that looked exactly like Steve. Right before she was yanked through the portal into their world. 

They noted her name as they watched the brief conversation between the head HYDRA goon and Miss Y/L/N. As the Goon explained the concept of Mate's they looked at Steve with concern as they realized his Mate had no idea. Werewolves and Mate's do not exist in her world. Which meant she could easily reject him. Once they saw the attack begin a new Agent grabbed Y/N and practically dragged her out of the room. They all looked towards Tony.

"Is there any more security footage?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I tracked her through the halls with Agent 37." Tony replies bringing up the footage. 

They watch silently as the explosion takes out a wall near them causing Agent 37 to lose Y/N's arm. They gasp in shock as Y/N suddenly reaches down to grab two knives hidden in her boots. Natasha is particularly impressed at the fluid motion Y/N uses as she quickly stabs the goon with both knives. Finally, the wall behind her explodes and she makes her escape before any of the Avengers could rescue her. Self-saving princess for the win.

“How long ago was this footage?”

“About 10 minutes.”

"We need to find her." Clint exclaimed watching Steve. He could tell that Steve was on edge as he kept shifted backwards towards the table his Mate was laying on. 

He was the only one close enough to hear the low possessive growl Steve released when he saw his Mate walking towards his doppelganger in the security footage. Clint also heard the barely audible whimper Steve released at Y/N confusion and distaste at the concept of Mate's. Now, Steve kept taking deep breaths, holding it before releasing them. If he’s not careful he’ll go into a rut. Once Steve saw Agent 37 grab Y/N’s hand Steve snarled in rage. 

No one touches _his_ Mate. _No one._

"Mine." Steve growled before bolting. 

“Shit.”

"So, who's going after him?" Tony asks the group.

"Fuck you Stark. An Alpha Werewolf in a rut induced rage after his Mate. No thank you."

"He can contact us when he's ready for pick up. It's best not to get in his way." Natasha says calmly. 

"I feel bad for anyone that gets in their way."

"I don't." Natasha says simply.

Steve took off at a full sprint down the hall and out towards the crumbling wall his Mate left through using his enhanced senses to follow her. Steve could feel the beginnings of the shift as he lost a bit of his iron tight control, he couldn’t help it. His wolf was very possessive over his Mate. He needed her. He stopped briefly at the body that had his Mate’s scent, he wanted to make sure he was dead and not just incapacitated.

Thankfully, he was dead. His Mate took care of him. She’s perfect. He needed to get to his Mate. She was his. He was going to kill anyone that tries to get in between them. She is perfect. No one could have her but him. He would make her accept him. She will mate with him. He will make her scream HIS name. He will drown her in pleasure. She will bear his young. She is going to be the most perfect mate. 

~~~~~  
**Y/N**  
You ran. You could hear the soldiers behind you, they probably found the Agent you killed. You were sure they were looking for you, they needed you. You stop briefly to catch your breath leaning up against a tree. You can see the moon through the tree line, making you feel weirdly aggressive. You needed to be smart. You can't outrun them forever. They _will_ find you. You could hear them moving through the woods. They were loud, not even trying to be stealthy.

"Now, now. Miss Y/L/N we know you are close by. You have a very distinctive life signature as you aren't a part of this universe. We can always find you." That just means you have nothing to lose you thought. 

You heard one of the soldiers as he got closer to your position. You still. You grab one of your knives hiding it in the folds of your pants. As the soldier passes you hesitated, before this night you had never killed anyone before. But you are in a different dimension being hunted by HYDRA and probably the Avengers. With that thought you silently step behind one of the soldiers, walking behind him a few steps completely silent. 

It was strange, normally you were loud as an elephant in the woods especially in the fall with all the dead leaves. You shake off the lingering thoughts before grabbing your target. One hand went over his mouth the other that had the knife went straight into his neck. He died quickly and silently before you gently put him down. Another strange thing, you were a hell of a lot stronger in this universe. Those HYDRA men especially in all that gear shouldn't be light but they were.

You shrug off all lingering thoughts of your newfound strength and take out two other HYDRA goons. All in the same manner of sneaking up behind them to kill them silently. You could feel your arms covered in blood. You were getting ready to take out your next goon before you heard screams. You doubled back to the last goon you killed and picked up his screams. You should have done this sooner instead of stalking the men one by one.

"Captain America is in the woods. I repeat Captain Amer-" You hear before the voice is suddenly cut off with a gurgle. Clearly Captain America found him.

"Listen up men, the Captain is in play and is looking for his Mate…." 

" _Mine_ ," he growled. 

The Captain's voice is deep and full of rage that you could clearly hear through the transmission. He interrupted what was sure to be the Commander's rousing speech. It isn't long before you start to hear screams and gunfire echoing all around the woods. You had been killing the HYDRA goons silently as possible to not be detected, Captain America on the other hand was making quite the ruckus.

It sounded like he was ripping them to shreds with all the noise they made. You look around frantically. There wasn't really any place that you could hide but you needed to find something. If he had heightened senses, he might not be able to find you with all the death and blood in the air. You considered covering yourself in more blood or maybe hiding under a corpse. There were a few of them around. You shuddered in horror. 

The idea of hiding under a dead body freaked you out too much. Before you can find an adequate hiding spot the screaming suddenly stopped. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Eerily quiet. He was coming. There's a very good chance he killed everyone and was coming for you. You started to frantically look around. You need to hide as soon as possible. You dive into some dense bushes burrowing yourself as deep as possible. 

You suddenly started to hear rustling nearby causing you to freeze in fear while studying your surroundings. It was like he just suddenly just appeared out of the woods. He didn't make a sound. The moon gave you a clear picture of _him_ , of Captain America. He was covered from his head to toes in blood and gore. He must have killed _everyone_ , anyone that got in his way based on the amount of blood on his body.

"Mate." Steve growled taking off his helmet, dropping it to the floor while he sniffed the air. He knew she was nearby. 

It was hard due to the amount of blood and gore on his body, but he could smell his Mate faintly. He had lost complete control when he heard the HYDRA Commander threaten his Mate. He shifted partly allowing his claws and fangs to come out before methodically killing each and every HYDRA goon that got in his way. He knew he must have been a sight to her, but he could also smell the blood on her. 

They both had fresh kills on them. _She smelled amazing_. It was strange, the fresh blood only made her more tempting. It would be hard not to completely lose control when he finally mates her. As it was, his control was hanging on by a thread. He knew she was nearby, hiding. He took in another deep breath before going still. He found her. 

You could feel every beat of your heart as it goes faster and faster in fear and slight arousal. You weren't sure why but when you shifted you could feel how wet your panties were. For some reason there was a part of you that enjoyed being stalked and chased. Also, the idea of him killing everyone in his way in order to get to you as soon as possible had you unreasonably wet. Clearly there was something about this universe that had you reacting oddly. 

"Gotcha." Steve breathed in your ear from behind you. You jumped screaming as he grabbed you. He pulled you out from your hiding spot.

"Oh my God.” 

“Mate“ Steve starts to run his blood-soaked face against yours.

“What are you doing?" You ask weirded out. 

"Scent marking." Steve states simply before grabbing your blood-soaked hands and rubbing them along his face. You cringe away as you notice his claws, you face showing your distaste.

"What... What's going on?" You ask before grabbing his face to look him in the eyes noting the fangs. His eyes are blown in lust and need.

"You are _mine_. My Mate." Steve simply states before grabbing your face.

"I'm not your Mate. I'm not even from this world. Or dimension or whatever that HYDRA dick said."

"You are _mine._ " Is all he says as he rubs his head alongside yours, giving you a blast of his personal scent.

"Please just let me go." You whimper trying not to breath in, his scent is wonderful. 

"I can't." Steve simply states as he starts to rub his body against yours. 

You can feel his erection straining against his tactical pants. You are trying to hold your breath which wasn't exactly easy to do when you wanted to hyperventilate. Every time you breathed in Steve's scent you could feel your head getting cloudy. Your body would start to produce more wetness and you needed to think. This caused you to let out an aggressive growl which Steve instantly answered back with a slight whine at the end.

"No." 

Something inside of you, some kind of switch clicked on as you suddenly went from passive to aggressive. You started to fight. Kicking, screaming and hitting every inch of him you can reach. While he tried to restrain you, his arms went around your middle restricting your arms movement. Your hands went down towards where your knives were hidden. Grabbing one knife you flip it in your hand and stab backwards, your range limited due to his hold on you.

You manage to startle him enough to let you go but not injure him. You use the knife to keep him at bay slashing at him every time he attempted to get close. You see his eyes narrow before he hits your hand hard. This caused you to let go of the knife, it flew away from you both. You had one knife left. 

You didn't hesitate. You ran. 

~~~~~  
**Steve and Y/N**  
You ran. You used up a lot of energy and you had some issues breathing especially when you breathed in Steve’s tantalizing scent. You could feel him running after you, you were amazed that he hadn't caught up with you already. Something about this world has made you more than what you were before. You felt energized, like you could run forever when before you would have died after a half a mile. But you weren't a super soldier.

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Have I not earned you? Do you know how many people I killed to get to you? To protect you?” Steve asks. He was running right next to you clearly keeping pace with ease.

"Ahhh!" You screamed coming to a complete stop.

"Son of a bitch." You started to pant out of breath. God you _hated_ running.

"Language. Sweetheart."

“Fuck you. You don’t know me."

"I know enough, my love. My Mate." Steve tells you before bringing you close, giving you a blast of his personal scent. You try not to breathe in as deep as you wanted. 

"I. Am. NOT. Your. Mate." You bite out. His scent was clouding your mind.

"Stop. Saying. THAT." Steve growled. He was getting pissed off at your lack of compliance. You. Were. HIS! 

Your eyes go wide at his tone. You could see him losing more of himself. His eyes flashed gold and his fangs grew larger. He was starting to lose control. You had to do something. You just didn't know what. Perhaps, it would be better just to humor him. You didn't want him to lose complete control and hurt you. Plus, you still had one knife left, you just had to get close enough if you were going to use it.

"Sorry, Captain Rogers." You tell him. His demeanor changes instantly.

"It’s Steve, sweetheart.” Steve practically purrs at you. 

“Steve. You know I'm from another universe. I don't understand what it means to be someone's Mate.”

“It's okay sweetheart. I will teach you. Let me show you what it _means_ to be Mates." Steve tells you before gathering you into his arms. 

He breathed in deeply taking in your scent, holding you gently as you fought not to jerk in his arms. You squirm a bit as he rubs his blood-soaked body up against yours. He seemed very intent on rubbing as much of his bloody body up against yours. His body was firm all over and _oh_ so very _hard_. It was hard not to marvel at how good he felt against your body. You could feel the blood and gore getting transferred over to your body.

It was gross. Steve could sense your disgust and resolved to distract you as he needed to get as much of his scent on you as possible. He started with gentle kisses that he rained down over your cheek, jaw, neck moving your hair out of the way as needed. You took in a deep breath as you tried not to moan causing you to take in the full effect of Steve's scent. It was like a drug the more you smelled him the more you wanted to smell him. 

Fact was, you just _wanted_ him. Period. You didn't stop Steve as he slowly unzipped the leather vest. His scent drugging you into compliance. Steve drops your vest to the ground as he gently bites your neck. You let out a moan so soft that Steve's enhanced hearing barely picked up on it. The sound of your moan caused him to smirk widely into your neck. He was _getting_ to you. Your neck has always been a weakness for you. 

Steve seemed to be focused on the right side of your neck giving that area lavishing kisses, licks and bites. With his scent in your nose it was hard not to gasp and moan. You did manage to notice that Steve kept going back to a specific area of your neck. It was strange. Steve noticed your attention and decided to distract you with a deep kiss. You gasped as you felt his tongue slide into your mouth. 

First you pushed at Steve's unyielding body, but it had _zero_ results. Steve refused to move an inch away from your body. Steve grabbed the back of your head keeping it in place as he plundered your mouth. Your hands originally came up to fight him but as he kissed you... Your hands came up and wrapped them around his neck instead. One of your hands grabbed onto his shoulder and the other went straight into his hair. 

Steve pressed one of his thighs between yours bringing it up to rub against your core inflaming you more. The hand in his hair tightened as you suddenly yanked his head to the right. You momentarily lost complete control and bit his lip hard as you rubbed yourself wantonly against him. Steve let out a loud growl in response before moving his mouth from your lips to your neck. You loudly moaned as his huge hand slid underneath your shirt and under your bra. He gently fondled your breasts, teasing your nipples with the rough pads of his fingers. 

"My beautiful Mate. I can't _wait_ to taste you. Too _feel_ you. To _finally_ be inside you. You are all _mine_." The sound of his voice snaps you out of your lust induced trance. You stiffen up in panic, grabbing Steve's hands moving them out of your shirt. 

"No, please. You need to let me go. I have to go back to my world." Steve growled loudly in displeasure before grabbing you roughly.

"No. You are MINE. You know you _want_ this. You want _me_. I am _your_ Mate. We are _meant_ to be together."

You started to struggle. Steve growled at you in warning before gathering both of your hands into one of his. He then walked backwards until your back was pressed into a tree. Steve rocked his body into yours briefly grinding his pelvis against your hip. You could feel every inch of his rock-hard cock pressing against you. You bit your lip trying not to react. Steve then shifted bringing his thigh up and between your legs pressing right into your pussy hard. 

" _Steve!_ " You yelped. The friction hit you just right causing you to moan loudly. You were _close_. 

Your eyes flashed gold briefly before closing tightly. Steve grinned. He knew what gold eyes _could_ mean but it wasn't a sure thing. Yet. So he proceeded. He _needed_ to make you cum. First will be on his thigh, then on his fingers, then his mouth and finally all over his cock. Then he will claim you. You will be _his._ He grabbed your rips rocking you onto his thigh. You squirmed when his other hand started to roam down your body. 

His hand slipped into your pants causing him to growl low and deep as he felt how damp the lace crotch of your panties already was. His eyes flashed gold as his wolf started to battle for control. He needed to claim you soon. Steve rubbed your panties causing you to whimper. He made sure to get his fingers good and wet before taking his hand out of your pants. He brought his fingers up to show you how wet you were.

“See how _much_ you _want_ me?” Steve asked gently as he let go of your hands cupping your face briefly. 

He gave you a soft brief kiss before bringing his hand up. Steve put his fingers into his mouth sucking your juices off his fingers. He moaned loudly at your taste. He _loved_ how you tasted just as he _knew_ he would. He couldn't wait to drink your juices straight from the source. He gently grabbed your hips before starting to rock you back and forth on his thigh. You arch your back in pleasure as your back hit the tree hard. 

You try to rub yourself against him looking for the right angle in order to reach your peak. You _needed_ to cum. You _needed_ it. _So bad._ Your hands grip Steve's shirt bringing him in closer, you no longer cared about the blood or gore. He wrapped his arms around you bringing you up to his lips giving you a deep probing kiss. Before shoving one of his hands into your hair pulling it just enough. 

" _Steve!_ " You scream cumming as all over Steve's thigh drenching his pants.

You felt boneless and lax the orgasm taking the fight out of you. Steve on the other hand didn't waste any time. He took off your under-armor shirt tossing it on to the forest floor. He briefly admired your black lacy bra before his desires overtook him again. His mouth went down to lick the tops of your cleavage before sucking your nipples through the bra. It didn't take long for him to get fed up and literally rip the bra from your body tossing the pieces. 

You moaned your head falling back into the tree as you felt his mouth and hand move simultaneously. Steve wrapped his lips around your nipple while sliding his hand back into your pants completely bypassing your underwear. Steve moaned against you, as you were so wet and so fucking tight. It was only one finger! He spread your legs a bit before sliding two fingers inside you. His fingers curled up hitting a spot that had you withering.

"That's it sweetheart. Cum. Cum _all_ over my fingers." Steve demanded as you whimpered. 

Steve's thumb started to rub your clit while gliding his fingers in and out of your pussy. You screamed as you exploded in pleasure cumming HARD before going limp as your legs failed you. Steve managed to grab you before you fell to the floor. He picked you up gently before moving you to a soft pile of leaves. Steve grabbed the top of your pants before pulling _hard._

RIIIIIPPPPP

His super soldier strength made quick work of your pants shredding them. They were shredded in half from the top of your hips to your knees rendering them completely useless. Steve didn't bother to stop to admire your matching black lacy panties before ripping them off. Turning them to scraps. He _needed_ to taste you. NOW. Steve frantically licked and sucked down your body wedging himself in between your legs. 

“Want to taste you. Wanna taste what’s _mine._ ” He whispered. 

He lowered his mouth to your pussy and licked a stripe from the bottom of your pussy to your clit. Your body arched up against him in pleasure. Your hands went into Steve's hair as he growled low and deep in your pussy. He _loved_ your taste. Steve moved both his hands to your inner thighs, spreading your pussy lips with his thumbs. He dives right in, licking and sucking at your wetness. 

"You taste _so_ good baby." Steve murmurs looking up at you. His face was _covered_ in your pussy juice. He dived right back in groaning and growling at your taste. The wet squelching noises were obscene as he tongue fucked you deep. It felt _amazing_. You were _almost_ there, your orgasm was _so_ close you could practically _taste_ it. 

" _Please…_ "

~~~~~  
**Losing control**  
"Please, what? Sweetheart. Use your words."

"Steve, _please_ make me cum."

"My sweet little Mate wanna cum? Cum _all_ over my mouth sweetheart. _Gush_ all over my face." 

You shudder, Steve's dirty talk bringing you closer and closer to the edge. Steve held your hips in a vice grip and started lapping at your clit with his tongue. Your hands tightened in Steve's hair pushing his head down and rubbing his face all over your pussy lips when he started to suck your clit. You tensed up as waves and waves of pleasure hit you sending you over the edge. You gushed all over Steve's face covering it with your juices. 

Steve kept licking and sucking you through your orgasm bringing you down from you high as you pussy started to get sensitive. Steve considered keeping it up and making you cum all over his face again but he needed to be inside you. He needed to feel your tight little pussy wrapped around his cock. You looked at Steve's face covered with your juices and his hair sticking up every which way from you gripping him and grinned. He looked wrecked.

"Stevie." You shoved your hands back into Steve's hair before pulling. You forcefully brought him back up to face level by his hair. You playfully licked his nose before rubbing your face against his affectionately. 

Steve grinned. It was clear orgasms were making you more affectionate. It was also bringing out your wolf tendencies as you were currently scent marking him. Steve grabbed your face with both hands before bringing you in for a long and messy kiss. You felt boneless as you kissed him back tasting yourself on him. Steve's right hand started gliding down your body feeling every inch of your curves. 

As he reached your pussy Steve gently slid two fingers inside you. He started scissoring his fingers to help stretch you out. After a bit Steve pulled his fingers out of you shushing your whine of displeasure. He backed up a little bit going to his tac pants trying to get the stiff material to release him. Finally, he grabbed at the crotch of his tac pants and pulled. He ripped just enough for him to pull his cock free, he didn't bother to take anything else off. 

"Shit. Wait, Steve. We can't." You tell him as you take a good look at his cock. It was huge and thick. And oh so hard.

"Can. Must. Mate." Steve grunts out as he strokes his shaft a few times. His control was barely holding on, he didn't want to hurt you by accident. 

You start to struggle. You didn't know what would happen if you and Steve had full penetration intercourse. For all you knew it could bind you to him forever. Who knew if you could ever be returned to your world? The separation might kill you both, you just didn't _know_ enough. Steve grabbed both your wrists gently pinning them above your head. His other hand went to his cock slowly rubbing it against your soaking slit. 

"Stop. Steve, you need to stop. We don't know what this will do." 

"No. Mate. Need." Steve shook his head. He dipped his cock in slightly but never fully sheathed himself just making sure to get his cock good and wet with your juices.

" _Steve_ , please." You weren't really sure what you were asking for. For him to stop. For him to fuck you. You really didn't know. 

"Please what, baby?" He wanted you to say it but either way it wasn't going fucking stop him. He needed you.

"Please, Steve. Fuck me."

Your thighs shook hard as he reached down to line himself up with your entrance and he began to push in. He sank into you slowly stretching your pussy as he fed you every inch of his cock. Steve brought his mouth down to your neck kissing and licking as much as he could. He never stopped or paused until his hips were finally flush against yours. You felt so full, completely stuffed to the brim.

"So tight. God, sweetheart. You feel… god never felt…. You were made for me." Steve manages to get out. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good, my Mate." 

Steve started slowly at first, almost pulling out completely before gradually pushing back in. You had never felt _so_ full as his cock kept hitting places deep inside you. It _felt_ so _amazing._ You started to rock your hips back against him. Steve let go of your hands as you wrapped your legs tight around his waist. Steve started to pick up the pace. 

"That's right my Mate, you are going to cum. You are going to cum _all_ over my rock-hard cock. I'm going to keep fucking you. Then my good girl is going to come for me again… aren't you?"

"Yes." 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes… Steeeevvee…" Within seconds of your answer, your body seized up in a rush of pleasure cumming all over his dick. 

"I can. Do. This. All. Day." Steve tells you. Each word being emphasized with a thrust. 

"Fuck!" You scream cumming again.

Steve continued to fuck you while you gasped, writhed and moaned, completely mindless beneath him. He continued on and on as you kept feeling that rush of pleasure again and again. You lost count of the amount of orgasms Steve gave you as you just keep cumming and cumming all over Steve's cock. You could feel your body getting ready to tighten around him again as he wrapped his body around yours. 

"That's it, baby girl. I'm going to cum all inside you."

"Ste…" You couldn't answer. You were too overwhelmed. You were somewhat aware that his thrusts were coming harder and faster.

"Are you a good girl? You want me to fill you all up inside?" Steve asked. This caused you to whimper in response as your cunt clenched Steve's cock at the thought.

"Do you want your Mate's cum all deep inside your well used cunt?" Steve knew he was getting close. He knew he _needed_ to cement the Mating Bond between the two of you.

" _Yes._ "

"Yes, what my Mate. Tell me. What do you want?"

"I want your cum. Please cum inside me."

"Cum inside you what?"

"Please cum inside me, Steve. My... _Mate._ " You get out between clenched lips.

Admitting that you were his Mate caused Steve to lose complete control. He thrusted hard and deep causing you to cum instantly. He needed to cum inside you and make you _his._ He needed to _fill_ you up with _his_ cum. He needed you to smell of nothing but him. His was going to fill you to the brim over and over again until he impregnated you with his young. He couldn’t wait to see you swell up with his cub. You were _his._

Steve brought his mouth down to your neck as he cried out above you. Licking your Mating gland before biting down his fangs piercing your skin easily. Steve jerked into you hard cumming deep inside you. At the same time, your head instinctively met Steve's neck and bit down. You both felt a jolt of pleasure as the bond snapped into place. This caused you both to orgasm again simultaneously. 

"Mine." Steve told you. You could feel him. He could feel you as well. 

"Mine." You agreed. You could feel Steve's feelings and thoughts just as he could feel yours.

You could feel his reluctance to leave your body and his desire. He could feel your blissed-out state and your confusion as you have no idea what to expect from a Mate bond. Steve reluctantly pulled out the sting of his thick cock leaving your body caused you to wince. You can feel the trickle of cum dripping out of your well used pussy. It was open wide from his thick cock and leaving wet stains on the crotch of what was left of yours and Steve's pants. 

"Oh, my darling Mate." Steve started to get hard again watching his cum drip obscenely from your well used pussy. He gently pushed his cum back into your pussy causing you to moan. 

Steve felt the moan go straight to his cock causing him to instantly harden. You could feel he didn't want to waste one precious drop of his cum. Your eyes flashed yellow as you felt the urge to mate again. You wrapped a leg around Steve before rolling your hip. This caused you to flip your positions with you on top. With a show of your newly acquired strength you shoved him down. It was _your_ turn to be in control. 

"Mine." You tell Steve. Eyes still yellow before raising your hips up.

"Mate." Steve gasps as you sink onto his cock slowly. 

Once your hips finally met Steve pelvis you started to ride him frantically. Your hands digging into Steve's chest as you raised your hips up and down. The pleasure consumed you completely. You never noticed your hands. Your hands were slowly started to change from fingers to claws and your mouth started to grow fangs. Steve didn't notice at first as he started to moan and growl underneath you. 

Once your claws started to pierce his skin did he notice your claws and fangs. He grinned as he healed instantly. Steve took care to watch his own claws as he grabbed your hips. He then planted his feet and started to thrust upwards causing him to slide deeper inside your pussy hitting your cervix with each thrust. It didn't take long for you to cum. You came all over Steve's cock with a scream. 

"Steve!" You scream that ended in a howl. A howl that Steve instantly answered before cumming deep inside you.

"Your mine. Forever."

"Forever." 

"Happy Halloween baby. I'm never letting you go."


End file.
